Only One dannyxvlad songifc
by kataang816
Summary: based off the song "only one" *I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton walks down the road, without really seeing anything around him. He is too distracted by his thoughts of the only man he has ever loved – Vlad Masters – who just broke up with him. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, looking up at the sky through the falling snow.

"_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces,"_

He remembers how he fought so hard to save their relationship. Vlad's reasons for ending it were still unknown to him, which makes it even harder on the 18 year old. After he ran crying out of the mayor's mansion, he flew over to Sam's house, where she tried to comfort him, with little avail.

"_And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason"_

He had finally stopped crying, and he could feel his face drying from the tears. He felt bad about yelling at Sam before fleeing her house. He enjoys the cool crisp weather, and the snow comforts him slightly. He walks through the park, sitting on the bench and watching the sun, which has almost set completely.

"_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know"_

He thinks of how many times the two of them had shared kisses(and sometimes more than that if they were at Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin or if Danny's family was out of the house for the weekend), He also thinks about how many times they had said "I love you".

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one"_

He wonders what would have happened and if things would have been different, if he didn't have to go to college the next fall and if they hadn't had to hide their relationship from the world. The only other people(besides the two of them) who knew about their relationship were Sam and Tucker, because Danny had felt that they deserved to know.

"_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one" _

He sighs again, watching the snow slowly fall down, and land on his pants and shoes. He picks up a handful of snow and packs it together, smiling slightly, remembering last winter when he and Vlad had a snowball fight. He had won of course(although Vlad always said that he had 'let Danny win so that he wouldn't be moping around for the next 2 weeks', although Danny told him he was lying).

"_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long"_

Danny thinks about what his future will be like without Vlad. He gets up and walks over to a big tree a short distance from the bench and looks up to it. As he thinks of how his life will be different, he starts crying again.

"_Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone,"_

"Dammit!!!" he screams, tears streaming down his face, and his fist hits the tree. There is a loud cracking and crunching noise, and pain shoots up from his right hand and he screams again. He opens his eyes. "Dammit!!!!" he says again, looking at his hand. He can see a couple bones protruding at odd angles, and one has actually punctured the surface and blood is dripping down his hand.

"_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know"_

"Daniel!!!!!" screams a familiar voice from behind him. He turns his head and sees Vlad sprinting towards him. He falls to his knees as Vlad runs up. "Daniel what did you do???" says Vlad, now kneeling beside Danny and holding him against his chest. "Va-va-Vlad?" stutters Danny against Vlad's chest.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one"_

"Yes Daniel, I'm right here," whispers Vlad in his ear. Danny reached up and put his arms around Vald's neck. As he does so, his left hand hits his right and he cries out in pain. He hears a scream of "Daniel!!!!!!" before everything goes dark.

"_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one"_

Danny groans. His head hurts, he is tired, and his hand is throbbing painfully. He realizes that he is in a large comfortable, yet familiar bed. He can't quite place it, but he knows that he's been here before. He hears voices outside the door, and a door opens and closes.

"_Here I go so dishonestly,  
Leave a note for you my only one"_

He hears footsteps crossing the floor and he groans again. Each step sounds like thunder in his head. The footsteps stop across from the bed. He hears someone taking off their shoes, and a few moments later he feels the bed dip down as someone lays down across from him.

"_And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone,"_

He hears the person next to him sigh, but Danny does not stir. He wants to hear what Vlad is going to say.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one"_

"Oh Daniel, why did you hurt yourself? You knew I would be terribly worried and upset if anything ever happened to you. And I love you now more than ever, and I hope that I haven't lost your love and trust."

"_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one"_

Danny opens his eyes and looks at Vlad's face, only a few inches from his own. "If you still love me then why did you break up with me?" asked Danny. "Because," said Vlad, "I thought that when you went off to college that you wouldn't like being tied down. I want you to enjoy it and have the freedom to try anything you want. It you and I were still together, you wouldn't be able to do that."

"_My only one  
My only one"_

"Vlad, you could have just asked me that instead of making me upset. But I will tell you the same thing I would have told you then: It doesn't matter what experiences I will and won't be able to have, because there is only one person for me – and that is you."

"_You are my only, my only one"_

_~Fin~_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so heres my first fanfic. the song is called "Only One" by Yellowcard. ok everyone see the part where danny wakes up and hears voices? well I have the conversation between vlad and the insightful doctor. let me know in your review if you want me to put it up.

see that button under my comments?? the one that says "review story"??? click it. CLICK IT. CLICK IT NOW!!!!!!!! *please?*


	2. Chapter 2

OK AT THE REQUEST OF :iconVMenFangirl: WHO I MADE THIS STORY FOR AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT,  
I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY WITH THE CONVERSATION THAT DANNY WOKE UP TO, WHICH WAS BETWEEN VLAD AND THE DOCTOR. AND NO, DANNY DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING, SO THAT IS WHY I'M WRITING THIS. Thank you. AND NOW ON TO THE STORY  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad paced back and forth across his floor outside the bedroom. He had called the doctor after Danny had passed out and had asked him to meet him at the mansion. The doctor had agreed, and Vlad had transformed and flew to the  
mansion to meet the doctor. He had arrived at the mansion less than 10 minutes later, and had been in the bedroom  
with Danny for the past 20 minutes. Vlad was waiting for him to come out and tell him what he needed to know.

The door opens and the doctor walks out, cracking it. "Sir, you may go and look and him, but try not to wake him because I gave him a small dose of medicine that should knock him out for a while. Then I need you to come back out here because I need to talk to you." Vlad nods and walks quietly into the room. He approaches the bed, but stays a few feet back so as not to disturb the young man.

He takes in the sight before him. Danny is fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. His right hand is wrapped in a thick bandage, and a small bandage is on his upper arm, where the doctor had inserted the shot. He watched the young man sleep for a few moments longer, and then he walked out and cracked the door again. He found the doctor sitting in a chair in the adjoining living room.

Vlad came into the room and sat down across from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before the doctor began talking. "Sir, I think he will be fine."

"You think?"

"Sir he will need to rest for a couple days. Then I will come back to check on him, but sir I have a few questions for you."

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Well….the thing is….that there are personal questions…."

"Well, you tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you whether or not I will answer you. And stop calling me 'sir', we are the only two in this house, aside from Daniel, so there is no reason to be so formal."

"Well, it is very apparent to me that you care very much for this boy."

"It's that apparent?"

"Yes…. And I was wondering if he was family or what relation he had to you."

"Well….he is…er I mean he was my boyfriend."

"'Was'? What happened?"

Vlad sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this right now…..but the doctor had always been loyal to him and had never released anything to the press, no matter how much they bothered him or bribed him. He saw no harm in telling the man. Besides, he had been wanting to talk to SOMEONE about it, and he wanted that person to be under confidentiality, so why not this man?

"Well, Daniel not look it, but he is 18 and since he is going off to college in the fall, and I thought that if we had a relationship while he was at college, then he might not enjoy his college years as much."

"Well, I have a suggestion sir, if you'd like to hear it….?"

"Go ahead, I have no objections. I've wanted an outsider's opinion for a while now."

"Alright then….. Why don't you invite him to come and live with you in Wisconsin? That way you can still live together and still have a relationship, while he can still go to college."

"Well, I thought that he wanted to live on campus…"

"Well sir, please excuse my bluntness, but stop thinking, and ASK HIM. Don't keep thinking you know that he wants, because you will just end up getting hurt…..I learned that lesson the hard way when I was younger…..but unless you ask him, you will never know for sure and you could end up losing the person you love more than anything in the world!!!!!!"

Vlad sat for a moment. He had never thought of that….. And he was supposed to be the adult, and he was supposed to know this kind of stuff by now, especially at his age……

"I am sorry for my outburst sir, please forgive me and take no offence….."

"None taken, but that was exactly what I needed to hear….. I will have to ask him when he wakes up…..anyways, speaking of him, how bad did he hurt himself?"

"HE did that to himself?? Well then, he is stronger than I thought….."

"Back to the original question if you don't mind thank you."

"Er… sorry. He broke a couple fingers and sprained his wrist, and I set the bones and wrapped them up so they will stay together. I'll be back in a few days to check in on him. Give him these pills twice a day for the pain. And sir?"

"Yes?"

"I would suggest talking to him soon."

A/N: I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS IS NO LONGER A ONE SHOT OR A 2 CHAPTER STORY

NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT WILL END

BUT I DO KNOW WHAT I WANT TO WRITE NEXT SO ILL HAVE IT UP ASAP

For those of u who just can't wait for me to post the next chapter here, check my page on deviantart because I will post them there first.

Here's the link: .com/

Ok that's all I wanted to say

*you see that button bellow my notes? The one that says "review this story"? Please click it. Click it. CLICK IT. CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*


End file.
